A portable terminal may display various kinds of information, and process information with various forms according to a user selection. A method for clipping information and storing the clipped information in a clipboard to process is one of those information processing methods of the portable terminal. Here, the term “clip” refers to select part or all of the displayed information in order to refer or store, and the “clipboard” refers to a memory area secured to use as an area for temporarily storing clipped information in the portable terminal.
In the method of the related art of generating clip information in the portable terminal, a target selected by a pen is clipped as an image type regardless of a text and an image. In addition, a pen drawing is formed depending on a shape of drawing performed by a user. For example, when the user clips the image, the clipping is dependent on the pen drawing. Thus, the clip cannot be performed depending on the image shape or the paragraph shape of the text, and the clip is performed in the pattern of a curved shape. Therefore, the clip cannot be performed in standard shapes. In addition, if the image or the text is overlapped with the boundary of the pen drawing, a corresponding image and/or text may not be clipped. Further, when the image and text are selected simultaneously by the pen drawing, two attributes are bound together to perform the clip by imaging, such that the clip cannot be performed individually. Thus, two operations were required in order to clip the image and text individually.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for clipping and processing information by correcting a clip area according to a clip pattern and/or information of the clip area when clipping the information in a portable terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.